Beauty From Pain
by DarkBlackDragone
Summary: HinaxNaruFluff Hinata's useless, or so she thinks... My second songfic! Please review!


A/N: I had this idea last night while I was listening to Superchick. Another songifc of mine! YaY! I really like doing these...Please reveiw!  
**Song: Beauty From Pain by Superchick**

-----------

"G-Good-bye," Hinata Hyuuga chimed as her family left. Only Hanabi turned around, grinning and waving. "Hanabi, come." Hiashi ordered, and Hanabi ran back to catch up. Hinata's family was heading to go visit an extremely sick relative, for a week. That relative hated Hinata, she she had said Hinata wasn't able to come. The young ninja had no care for it; she hated the relative, aswell. But when her fdather had asked her to put out the letter, she read it.

...Yes, we'll come visit you. I don't blame you; Hinata's a useless peice of junk. When she grows old enough to take care of herself, I'm going to force her to leave the household..Forever...

Thunder sounded loudly. Hinata gasped in suprise. /It was only thunder.../ She thought, but another clap of thunder interupted her thoughts. Then lightning light up the sky, then the lights faded away quickly.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night_

Running out of the room, she felt the walls, finally reached the cabinet. Reaching for the candles, she got out three. Carefully lightning the match, she lit the first candle. Blowing on the match, she waved the fire out, and placed it in a small bag. The candle's tip touching the other candles', they were all lit. She carefully walked back to her room, and put besides the window. Holding two, she placed one in the kitchen. She held the third one, for her.

_And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive  
But I feel I like I died_

Luckily, the cord phone still worked. But no one called. She didn't have many friends at all. She felt her eyes fog, then clear. A tear dropped onto the floor. /Why does Hiashi-sama not like me? I try my best to impress him..I just want him to accept me./

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the face that I made_

Recently at the Chuunin exams, she had tried to defeat Neji, determined she would. But now, she knows better. Her heart was shattered, and still is. /I'm useless. A 'useless peice of junk.'/ She quoted her father's brutal words. /Losers stay losers. They can't change./ Now quoting Neji's words, she truly did feel useless.

_I try to keep on but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

Standing up, she sat in the darkened living room, setting the candle on the table. Sitting on the couch, she gripped a blanket. Wrapping it around her cold, fragile body, she reminded herself of Neji's and Hiashi's words. /Why doesn't Hiashi-sama just get rid of me now? So I'll be able to die somewhere where he won't find out.

_After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain_

Tears tumbeled quickly down her pale cheeks. Hearing a sharp knock, she quickly wiped them away and went to the door. Opening the door, her eyes widened. /N-Naruto-kun/ "H-Hey, H-Hin-nat-ta," Naruto said, shivering from the cold. "M-May I-I c-com-me in-n?" He asked. Hinata replied, "O-Of c-cours-se!" And opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. Naruto walked in. "Wh-Where's-s the l-lights-s?" The young boy inquired, turning to the girl. "Th-The pow-wer-r w-went-t out-t," she explained, nodding. "Ah, I-I s-see."

_Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again_

"P-Pleas-se, take a s-seat-t," Hinata offered. Naruto sat down on a couch, now in the candle light. Closing the door behind him, Hinata sat down on the chair besides him. Naruto took not on the wet pillow on the couch next to him, then looked at Hinata. "Are you ok-kay, Hinata?" Hinata instantly reddened. /He knows I was..crying.../ She nodded slowly, fighting back to tears from Hiashi's words.

_And I'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

"You can t-tell me an-nything, Hinata," Naruto said, giving her a grin. "N-No, it-t's ok-kay, r-really," Hinata said, giving him a weak smile. /Something's wrong with her. I can tell./ Naruto thought. "Why w-were you crying?" Naruto asked. Hinata felt warm tears stream down her features. "H-Hiashi-sama said...I w-was-s useles-ss and was pl-planning to g-get r-rid of-f m-me." Hinata explained between sobs. Naruto stood up. Walking over to her, he wrapped his cold arms around her shivering body.

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day_

"An-nd-d h-he's r-right-t," Hinata said. "I-I am-m us-useless-s," Hinata confessed, hugging him, too. "No, you're n-not. You've been an awesome friend to me, Hinata. You're a great teammate to Shino and Kiba. You're a good sister to Hanabi." Naruto said, speaking the truth. "Th-That-t's n-not tr-true!" Hinata stammered, sobbing harder. "St-Stop l-lying-g..."

_When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

"I'm n-not, Hinata. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have." Naruto said, bringing her closer to him. Hinata looked into what she could see of his eyes. "R-Really-y?" Hinata questioned, tears running down her face. "Yes." Naruto replied.

_And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know I will when I look back someday_

Naruto knew she was smiling. He knew it. And she was. "Th-Thank-k y-you, Na-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said, kissing his cheek. Naruto felt himself grow warmer.

_And see how You've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames…_

Naruto felt Hinata grow warmer, too. He knew she was blushing.

_Here I am at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see_

Naruto tilted his head, and his lips met hers. Hinata grew redder than normal. /Na-Naruto-kun, h-he's.../

_I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise there will be a dawn…_

Naruto slowly pulled away, and hugged her tightly. Hinata did the same. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

_You will bring beauty from pain_

----------------

A/N: Yay! I wrote another one! This song inspires me everyday. I know I'm not alone!

Anyway, I highly suggest you buy Superchick's CD 'Beauty From Pain.' It's a very, very encouraging CD.

Please review! If I get a few reveiws, I'll more than likely make more HinaNaru fics!


End file.
